


Family Reunited

by Winona_Ryder



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Asylum, Bruises, Bullying, Burns, Commited, Dark Room, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Mother, Evil Sep-father, F/F, F/M, Jock - Freeform, Kidnapping, Leader, Nightmares, Rescue, Roommates, Singing, Sisters, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, couples, followers, nervous breakdown, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winona_Ryder/pseuds/Winona_Ryder
Summary: Sisters Skye and Kira Hart are excited to see each other after Skye and Lydia return home from college it will be one happy reunion and they are still roommates that's why Kira and BJ have been busy getting everything ready for them when they come home. Will they like the surprise BJ and Kira have for them? Will they try to find out what is bothering Kira or will she hide it from them til she is ready to tell them?
Relationships: Aster & Mia, Beetlejuice & Kira, Dave & Roxie, Jack & Mary, Skye & Lydia Deetz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Welcome Home Skye and Lydia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lydiadarknessdeetz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiadarknessdeetz/gifts), [Strangexunusual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangexunusual/gifts), [GodGloop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodGloop/gifts), [bookworm6570](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm6570/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisters Skye and Kira Hart are excited to see each other after Skye and Lydia return home from college it will be one happy reunion and they are still roommates that's why Kira and BJ have been busy getting everything ready for them when they come home. Will they like the surprise BJ and Kira have for them? Will they try to find out what is bothering Kira or will she hide it from them til she is ready to tell them?

BJ and Kira get the guest room ready for them (It's the first room on the left of the stairs) it has a large bed, large walk-in-closet for both of their clothes and shoes, a tv so they can watch movies, a large bathroom they can share (since they are a couple and roommates) (Kira and BJ share her room and the main bathroom since it's smaller after all they are a couple and roommates). They finally finished getting it ready hoping they will love it and bring all their stuff there is also a darkroom in the basement for Lydia to use to develop all the pictures she takes looks at the clock to see what time it is and hope they come home soon.

Kira goes downstairs and gets snacks and drinks ready while BJ is in the guest room ready to surprise them.

A red car pulls in the driveway, they both get out, close the doors, head up the driveway to the front door, opens it, walks in, sees Kira and both hug her.

"Hey guys BJ and i have a surprise for you upstairs to the left of the stairs we hope you like it" Kira said.

"We can't wait to see it i know we will love it since you both worked hard on it" Skye said.

Lydia Skye and Kira head upstairs to the room on the left of the stairs, opens the door with smiles on their faces, walks into the room looking around, Kira puts the snacks and drinks down on the table for all 3 of them so they can watch movies, while Kira has homework to do and get it done before tomorrow, she walks across the hall to BJ and her room, closes the door, sits at her desk finishing her homework, then gets her towels, opens the door, heads to the bathroom across from her room, walks in, closes the door, gets undressed, takes a nice shower, washes her hair, turns the water off, wraps the towels around her, walks out of the bathroom, back to her room to dry off, then get her pjs on, then goes back into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair, uses the hair dryer to thoroughly dry her hair, then goes back to her room, gets into bed and falls asleep.

Skye Lydia and BJ are still watching a movie but don't know that Kira went to bed early cause she has school in the morning after the movie ends they all end up falling asleep.

Meanwhile in the bedroom that they share Kira is sleeping peacefully, but has a nightmare and wakes up fast, she gets out of bed, opens her door, heads downstairs quietly without waking the others, gets some warm milk, then heads back up to her room, closes the door, puts the glass on the nightstand, gets into bed drinks it then falls asleep again.


	2. Problems at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is having problems at school she hides it from her teacher which is good but she tries to hide it from her family. Will they find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

Kira wakes up, gets dressed, brushes her teeth and hair, pulls it into a ponytail, makes sure she has her backpack and her guitar case, she doesn't have time to eat breakfast, she runs down the stairs, quietly heads out the door, gets on Lydia's bike, riding it to school as fast as she can, she gets there, parks her bike in the bike rack, locking it, then heads into the building, finds her locker, opens it, puts her books in, grabbing her notebook, closes the locker, carrying it and her guitar case into the classroom, sitting at her desk, writes down her assignment that is on the chalkboard, puts her notebook in her backpack, grabs her guitar case, walking out of the room to her locker, puts her guitar case in her locker, closing it, heads into the bathroom, splashes water on her face, but doesn't notice Roxie, and her followers Kate and Mia standing right behind her til she looks up and turns around.

"Leave me alone ok i don't want to deal with you or your dumb jock boyfriend" said Kira.

"Why would we leave you alone after all your a loser and weird and dress in weird clothes" Roxie said.

"That's how i am so deal with it or else" Kira said

Kira walks out of the bathroom, to her locker, gets her backpack and her guitar case, runs down the empty hall, out the front door, to her bike unlocking it, puts her backpack on the handle bar, and her guitar case in the basket, and rides away from the school as fast as she can then stops not noticing Roxie, her followers and jock boyfriend are in front of her.

"I thought i told you all to leave me alone i don't want to deal with this crap" Kira said getting in Roxy's face.

"We will keep doing it no matter what you say or do" Said Roxie.

Kira starts to walk away but Roxie, Kate, Mia and Dave all gang up on her and knock her to the ground causing her to get scrapes on her legs, arms and hands, she gets on her bike and rides all the way home, even though the scrapes hurt bad, she has to hide them from her roomies and boyfriend, she finally gets home, puts her bike in the garage, walks to the front door, opens it, walks inside with her guitar case and backpack, and heads upstairs to her room, closes the door, changes her clothes hiding the scrapes, and lays on her bed.

She hears a knock on her door.

"Who is it" asked Kira.

"It's me" Skye said.

"Come in and please close the door" Kira said.

Skye walks in closes the door walks over to the chair and sits down looking at her sister.

"Are you ok you were quiet this morning when you left for school Lyds and BJ are still sleeping" Skye said.

"I'm fine don't worry i will let you all know when something is wrong" Kira said.

"Ok dinner will be ready soon" Skye said.

Skye gets up opens the door heads downstairs to start on dinner.


	3. Enjoying Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira, BJ, Lydia and Skye all sit down for dinner and try to get Kira to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

Lydia and BJ woke up went downstairs to help Skye with dinner while Kira left her room and went downstairs to set the table for dinner still hiding the scrapes from them not wanting to worry them over something that isn't a big deal, she sits in her chair with her eyes closed trying not to think about what happened at school.

Skye Lydia and BJ brought the food out set it on the table then sat down with their favorite drinks putting the food on their plates and started eating Kira had her milkshake and put some food on her plate but not a lot like the others.

"How long have you all been sleeping, when i left for school this morning you were all sleeping" said Kira.

"We just woke up when Skye was talking to you and went downstairs to get ready for dinner" Lydia said.

"So how do you both like your new room it's bigger than Kira's and mine" BJ said.

"We really love it thank you so much it was a really nice surprise" Skye said.

"Lyds there is another surprise for you in the basement Beej and i set it up for you" Kira said.

after everyone was done eating, the 3 headed to the basement to see the other surprise, they stayed down there for 2 seconds admiring the dark room, while Kira put the dishes in the dishwasher, and went upstairs to her bathroom, to brush her teeth and hair, then went to her room, to get her homework done, got in her pjs, and went right to bed she got under the covers and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Skye Lydia and BJ headed upstairs to their rooms got ready for bed and fell asleep.


	4. Walking to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira has been coming home from school late everyday with cuts, bruises, a black eye, busted lip, scrapes on her arms hands and legs she doesn't want to tell or show them cause she doesn't want them to worry so she hides her injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

Kira wakes up gets dressed, goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair, puts makeup on, grabs her backpack from her room, heads downstairs, walks out the door, starts walking to school, trying not to be late, she gets to school, walks in to class, sits at her desk with her notebook, writes her other assignment down, puts it in her backpack, gets up, walks out of class without her teacher Mrs. Jones knowing, heads to the bathroom, walks in, fixes her clothes, walks out, heads out the door, starts walking slowly home cause the scrapes still hurt badly, but doesn't notice Roxie, Kate, Mia and Dave behind her, she doesn't take her black combat boots off, and starts running faster, they catch up to her, when she looks behind her she doesn't see them, until she turns around, there they are in front of her, she tries running past them but they spread out.

"Not you again i thought i told you all to leave me alone after what you did to me the first time i'm not letting you do it again" Kira said.

"We told you we won't stop til we feel like it" Mia said.

Kira starts to walk past Dave and Roxie, but they push her down, Mia and Kate pin her down, while Dave and Roxie start hitting and kicking her, giving her cuts, bruises and a black eye, she gets up slowly brushing herself off fixing her clothes, grabs her backpack, and starts heading home, once she is far away from them, she runs home fast, getting to the front door, opens it, walks inside, heads upstairs to her room quietly, closes her door, puts her black combat boots and backpack on the floor, sits at her desk doing her homework, then finishes it, walks over to her bed, and lays down looking at the celing trying to think how to hide the cuts, bruises, black eye and scrapes from the rest of her roommates.

Skye walks to Kira's bedroom knocking on the door doesn't get an answer so she opens the door walks in and sits at the end of her bed.

"This is the second time you came home from school quietly is something bothering you" Skye said.

"No i'm fine just don't feel like interrupting you when your busy with Lyds and BJ cause i know you all like to have fun together when i'm at school" Kira said.

Skye and Kira head downstairs to start dinner and set the table, while she sits at the table waiting trying to hide the black eye.

Skye, Lydia and BJ sit at the table with the food and drinks, Kira gets her milkshake, and a little bit of food, but sits eating quietly, not wanting to talk about what is bothering her, they get done eating, she heads upstairs, back to her room, getting ready for bed, brushes her teeth and hair, walks back to her room, gets into bed and falls asleep the others do the same.


	5. Another Boring School Day/Skipping Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira gets ready for another boring day of school but doesn't go to class and walks out not wanting to deal with her bullies again What will she come home with this time and will Skye Lydia and BJ find out she skipped class?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See the end of the work for more notes.

Kira does her usual morning routine, finishes getting ready, grabs her backpack, walks downstairs, grabs her sunglasses, puts them over her eyes, walks out the door, and starts walking fast to school, going to the same boring class and writing down the same boring assignment, she gets to school, heads to the bathroom making sure Roxie, Mia and Kate aren't in there, she opens the door, walks in, heads over to the sink, takes her sunglasses off, checks out her eye, puts makeup over it, puts her sunglasses back on, heads out, walks past her classroom, heads out the door, walks down the stairs and heads home again, but before she can get farther away there is Roxy, Mia, Kate and Dave again standing in her way.

"Not this again, i had enough, i'm so sick and tired of dealing with you 4 again, just let me go home and call it a day" Kira said trying to walk past them.

Kate is the one to block her this time trying to stop her but Kira walks past her and bumps into Dave accidently trying not to show fear.

"I just want to go home and not cause trouble so please let me walk past" Kira asked.

Kate and Mia grab her by both arms, pinning her against the wall, Roxie holds her head up so she's looking directly at her face to face, while Dave gets ready to punch her in the mouth, but he misses and punches the wall instead, she steps on all their feet, but not before Roxie punches her in the mouth giving her a busted lip, they let go, and she starts running home, she sneaks inside, and heads to the bathroom, to clean her face and lip, hoping they don't notice, she goes to her room, takes her boots and backpack off, gets in her pjs, which are more comfortable than her school outfit, then heads downstairs, sets the table, and sits there quietly waiting for dinner, hoping they don't pressure her into telling them what happened.

They sit down eating dinner Kira still has her sunglasses on but her lip is bleeding again, she takes a rag and a ice cube, puts it on her lip to stop the bleeding, Lydia is the first to notice.

"Kira i know you don't want to talk about what happened, but we are all worried about you, we won't pressure you, but we want to know why you skipped class" Lydia said.

"It's the same boring class and assignment everytime that's why i skipped class i'm sorry about that" Kira said.

"It's ok but when your ready to talk to us we will be here for you" Skye said.

Kira heads up to her room, while the others clear the table and do the dishes, gets into bed and falls asleep the others do the same.


	6. Kidnapped/MIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What they don't know is that Kira never showed up to school or came home Will they find out what happened and go looking for her?

Kira did her usual routine, and headed downstairs, out the door, and started walking to school, but she was in a rush she forgot her backpack, what she didn't know was that Dave, Kate, Mia and Roxie were waiting for her, she sent a text to Skye's phone telling her that if something happens to her, to go look for her, she sent the address to where she might be so Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice can go look for her, she put her phone back into her deep pants pocket.

She kept walking not realizing that Dave was behind her, before she knew it something soft covered her mouth and the world went dark, they took her to an abandoned house where they always stayed when not in school.

Dave picked her up, and carried her inside, into a empty bedroom, laying her down on a bed, tying her wrists above her head, and her legs to the end of the bed, she still has her sunglasses on covering her black eye, now she will have rope burns and deep cuts on her wrists and legs from the rope digging into her skin, she was still out not sure when she will wake up.

Her clothes were torn when she got grabbed by Kate, Mia and Roxie she wasn't sure what they were going to do to her, she hopes Skye, Lydia and BJ would find her before something bad happens.

Skye, Lydia and Beej were at home enjoying themselves, not knowing something bad has happened to Kira, that she didn't show up for school or came home like she always does, they didn't think anything of it at the time they were watching a nice horror movie.

"Guys isn't Kira supposed to be home by now i'm worried and she didn't tell us what has been bothering her" Skye said.  


"I told her we won't pressure her until she is ready to tell us" Lydia said.

Meanwhile back at the abandoned house that Roxie her followers and Dave share when they aren't at school, were sitting around having fun, not once checking on Kira it was real quiet in the bedroom where she was sleeping.

Kira couldn’t move, she was tied up and gagged, at some point during her unconsciousness, un aware of what was happening, she was in pain from all the beatings they gave her, not sure what they were going to do to her next, she just wants her family, and to be at home safe in her room, and to finally tell them what happened at dinner unless they figured it out.

Roxie was the first to answer looking at Mia, Kate and Dave.

"What are we going to do to her next, we already gave her beatings with scrapes, busted lip, cuts, bruises deep cuts from the ropes and a black eye" Roxie asked.

"Not sure anyone have any ideas" Mia said.


	7. To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are on their way to rescue Kira before something bad happens will they get there in time to save her and bring her home safely?

Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are still talking until Skye takes her phone out and looks at a text from Kira telling her where she is so they can bring her home.

"Guys we have to go now i just got a text from Kira, she gave me the address to where she is, i don't think it's that far from here, i think it's in the woods, i think we can walk" Skye said.

They get up, walk to the door, open it, walk out, closing it, then head to where Kira is. Sky has her phone out looking at the address hoping they get there soon.

Meanwhile at the abandoned home of Roxie, Kate, Mia and Dave in the bedroom Kira finally wakes up, opening her eyes, blinking getting rid of the blurry vision, and seeing clearly, looking around, trying to find out where she is, she figures out that she is in a bedroom of a house trying to move her hands, feet and tries to talk but can't, she hopes Skye, Lydia and BJ come to save her and bring her home before something else happens to her.

"I just hope that Roxie, Kate, Mia or Dave don't come in here and do anything worse to me than they already did, especially him he's the worst one of them all, i don't get what Roxy sees in him, he's a dumb jock, stalker, jerk, can't take no for an answer, and a perv" Kira said thinking to herself.

Still walking looking at her phone at the address they finally see the woods and head straight into them to find the house.

"We are almost there i hope she's ok" Lydia said.

"I'm sure she is but we don't know how bad she is cause she never showed us" Skye said.

While they head to the house to come up with a plan to get Kira out and what to do about the bullies, Dave walks into the room, smiling at her, she looks at him with a angry look on her face, wanting to spit at him and tell him off but can't.

Skye, Lydia and BJ finally arrive at the house, walk up to the door, knocks on it, Roxie opens the door, they walk in, looking for the bedroom where Kira is so they can get her home, BJ uses his power to open the door, scares Dave, walks over to her, frees her, carries her out, and all of them walk out heading home.


	8. Back Home Resting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye, Lydia, Beetlejuice and Kira are back home they will take care of her til she gets better

Skye, Lydia, BJ and Kira are walking home, it's really late when they finally get back to the house, unlock the door, opens it, walks in, BJ carries her upstairs to their room, lays her on the bed, uses his power to put her pjs on, goes under the covers, pulls them up over her, gets off the bed walking over to Skye and Lydia walking out of their room standing in the hallway talking.

"I think i remember Roxie, Kate, Mia and Dave they are the popular kids in school, always picked on the unpopular kids, they never bullied or beat me up cause i was popular, no wonder why Kira skipped class and tried to avoid them whenever she was in school or on her way home, she isn't popular like i was, maybe she will tell us when she's ready we can't force her to tell us" Skye said.

"I feel bad for her, what are we going to do after she tells us, and hope we don't freak out when we see what they did to her" BJ said.

"I don't know but we will think of something and no killing BeejJ, we don't need people asking questions that we can't answer even though they deserve it" Lydia said.

Skye, Lydia and BJ head to their rooms get ready for bed trying not to wake Kira up since she needs all the sleep she can get they turn out the lights and fall asleep.

Kira tries to sleep but wakes up every hour hoping it's morning so she can relax and not have to go to school after everything that happened to her she wants to forget and spend time with her family.


	9. Tending To Kira's Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye, Lydia and BJ tend to Kira's wounds and spends time with her.

Kira wakes up, gets out of bed, heads to the bathroom with her towels, gets undressed, steps into the shower, washes her body hissing at the pain of her bruised and deep cut rope burns, cuts, and busted lip, she washes her hair then rinses it, turns the water off, steps out, wraps the towels around her and her hair, brushes her teeth, takes the towel off her head, drying her hair, (her hair dries fast) walks into her room, gets her clothes, gets dressed in her closet with the light on so she can see, after she gets dressed ,she turns the light off, walks out of her closet, puts her black combat boots on, walks out of her room, heads downstairs where Lydia, Skye and BJ are waiting for her so they can tend to her wounds and try to get her to tell them what happened which will not be easy she looks at them half smiles.

"Promise you won't freak out, get angry and kill them when you see what I have been hiding i'm still not ready to talk yet" Kira said sitting on the couch in between Lydia and BJ close to him holding his hand.

"We promise we won't get angry, freak out and kill them but we won't push you to talk until your ready" BJ said squeezing her hand.

Lydia holds Kira's wrists so Skye can wrap them in bandages, after her wrists are bandaged, she goes to her ankles, takes her boots and socks off, wrapping them in bandages as well then cleans her busted lip.

"Kira please take your sunglasses off so we can see your eye not sure how we can fix it" Lydia said.

"Ok but you will have to dim the lights cause it will be too bright and I can't handle it" Kira asked.

Skye dims the lights so they don't blind Kira while they look at her eye.

Kira takes her sunglasses off to show them her eye and try to tend to it not sure how.

"Wow they really did a number on your eye it will take a while to heal if you want to you can keep the sunglasses on" Skye said.

Kira puts her sunglasses back over her eyes and Skye brightens the room again sitting on BJ's lap laying her head on his chest.


	10. Kira's Scary Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira has a nightmare about being back in the house where her bullies live in the bedroom she was held in with Dave doing the unthinkable most disgusting thing ever.

After her wounds are taken care of she falls asleep on Beetlejuice's lap with her feet on the couch and a blanket over her, Skye and Lydia are making dinner, BJ moves Kira's head off his lap onto the couch where he was sitting so he can set the table and help them with dinner, while she sleeps unbeknown to them, she was having a very scary nightmare, one that she couldn't get out of or wake up from, tossing and turning she tried to wake up but can't, seeing that she was back in the bedroom of the house that her bullies lived in tied to the bed again, she tried to get free but she couldn't, hearing the door open, she saw Dave walk in, close the door, head over to the bed, sat down looking at her. "Why are you in here leave me alone and go be with your dumb blonde girlfriend" Kira said, embarrassed when the words came out small and trembling. Be brave. It’s just a dream. He’s not really here.

“This is just a dream,” she whispered to herself.

The jock was tall and thin, with brown hair he had combed neatly to the side. He drew close to Kira and laid on top of her pinning her she couldn't move out of the way of him.

"I'm going to have a little fun with you whether you like it or not" Dave said.

"No your not I won't allow it now get off of me or else" Kira said.

Dave didn't move he stayed right on top of her.

"Now it's time to have some fun" Dave said.

Kira screwed her eyes shut. Beetlejuice, please hear me…

"I'm going to enjoy this" Dave said.

Kira closed her eyes and tried to focus on summoning Beetlejuice. For a brief second she felt as though she was floating above her sleeping body, screaming at her to wake up.

"You know I always liked you even though i'm with Roxie" 

Kira said nothing in response, trying to calm her racing heart and focus on waking up. Where the hell was Beetlejuice when she needed him…

“Open your eyes, Kira. It’s rude to ignore me when I’m talking to you.” Dave said.

Kira stayed silent, refusing to open her eyes. She cried out in pain when his fingers violently grabbed her face and pried her eyes open, forcing her head to turn towards Dave. She cried out again as the sharp fingers dug painfully into her flesh.

“Stop it,” Kira cried out.

“Then look at me when I speak to you,” Dave replied calmly, inspecting his fingernails.

“Fine,” Kira breathed out, She shivered, shaking her head to whisk away the horrible sensation of his fingers prying her eyes open.

Dave started to run his fingers through her hair and tried to kiss her but she bit him he slapped her hard and kissed her ripping her clothes off she kicked him hard.

Though Kira tried to fight it, hot tears dripped down her cheek. She stiffened, mortified when Dave reached out and brushed the tears away. "You could be my girl" he said softly.

Kira jerked away from his touch, feeling white hot rage lash through her. “Stop calling me that,” she spat. “I’m with Beetlejuice because I love him. He doesn’t own me.”

He kept trying to rape her but she kept kicking him. "Really then where is he" Dave said.

Kira said nothing. She kept struggling against her confines, simultaneously throwing herself against the wall of her subconscious. Wake up, wake up, wake up.

"I'm gonna keep doing it and there is nothing you can do Dave said." 

"I should let him kill you so I don't have to worry about you stalking and raping me" Kira said.

“See you soon, Kira.” Dave said.

The wall in her subconsciousness finally cracked, splintering like glass. She tugged, pulled and screamed, finally feeling herself falling through the broken wall and opening her real eyes. She sat up and felt her body racked with sobs. 

“Beetlejuice!” Kira cried out.

Beetlejuice!


	11. Beetlejuice Helps Comfort Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye, Lydia and BJ help comfort Kira after she has a nightmare about the one thing she didn't think was possible can they help her?

Beetlejuice walks into the living room, over to the couch, sits next to her, holding her in his arms, with her head on his chest with her hands around his neck she sobs trying to talk but can't, Skye and Lydia walk in put the food on the table then walk over to the couch where BJ and Kyra are sitting on the other side of them and on the arm of the couch.

"BJ what's going on I know she was sleeping but something must have happened while she was sleeping" Lydia said.

"All I know is she was talking in her sleep to Dave but she seemed really scared and kept calling my name" Beetlejuice said.

"Hmm maybe she can tell us when she starts to calm down" Skye said.

Kira still has her head on his chest looking at them trying to calm down still shaking and trembling badly.

"I'm never going to sleep ever again not after that scary nightmare I hope it didn't come true Kira said." 

"What was it about if you don't mind me asking" Skye said.

Kira was still looking at them trying to talk but it came out shaky.

"i-i-I was in the house where the bullies live, back in the bedroom where i was being held, my wrists tied above my head, but this time my feet weren't, Dave walked in, over to the bed, decided it was funny to lay on top of me, running his fingers through my hair, i-i-i i told him to get off of me he kissed me, but i bit him (not sure if he has the bite mark) he slapped me, then he ripped my clothes and tried to you know the r word (rape) which i hate, i kicked him and told him I wish BeeJ killed him (I know he won't) he told me he will see me soon i-i-i kept calling you but then I woke up and see all of you" Kira said hugging them all.


	12. Thinking About Her Nightmare/Ordeal and Never Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira can't stop thinking about her nightmare/her first ordeal and what might happen next Will she ever heal? Will Skye, Lydia and Beej help her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this chapter and the story

Kira was still sitting in BJ's lap still shaking and crying from the nightmare she just had and trying to process everything, of course the rope cuts on her wrists did happen as well as her ankles, but in her nightmare her legs were free Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are talking about how to help her while eating dinner but she can't eat she stayed in his lap.

"I don't know but she just went through her first ordeal getting beat up and kidnapped by the bullies, now this happens, if this keeps up she might end up having a nervous breakdown/commited to an asylum, although mom and Jack might" Skye said.

"What do you mean your mom and Jack might put her in one i don't understand" Lydia said.

Kira and BJ listened to what Skye and Lydia said, when she heard the word asylum, mom and Jack she went really pale, (just like Lydia) and quiet, just stayed on his lap with her head buried in his chest holding onto his jacket, he got up from the table and walked back over to the couch and sat down never letting her go, while Skye and Lydia cleaned the table washed the dishes and sat on the couch with Lydia sitting on Skye's lap watching a movie.

"Well when we were 10 and 2-years old Mary and Jack would tell us that Kyra belonged in one cause of the past trauma she went through at 2-years old, she wanted to find our father (dads name is Jake in this story) he died of cancer, but we didn't know where he was, i wanted to know too but mom and Jack always told us that will never happen, so one night while mom, Jack and i were sleeping, Kira would get dressed in her favorite black outfit, open her window, climb out, walk out of the front yard, and head to the cemetery to find his grave, when she got there she walked through the gate, holding a flashlight, (she is brave for a 2 year old) and went searching for it, she kept looking but couldn't find it cause it was dark and cold, her flashlight was dim, she shined it in the direction of the sound she heard, she saw a mysterious figure in a black and white striped suit, she wanted to see who it was, but she walked back out of the gate, and ran back home, and climbed back in her bedroom window, closed it, and went back to bed, if she stayed there she would have frozen to death, she got caught in the morning and grounded by Jack and mom, they didn't like Kira sneaking out so Jack beat her and she ran back to her room and stayed hidden in the wardrobe until mom and Jack went to work, when i found her she was shaking, cold and crying she still has the bruises she really hates them I don't blame her" Skye said.

"Wow but how did she end up beaten and bruised" Beetlejuice said.

"Jack did it, i think she was lonely cause she didn't have any friends just me" Skye said.

BJ looked at Kyra and saw how pale she was when Skye told the story, he sat her on his lap so Skye and Lydia could see how pale she was as well.

"M-M-M Mom and J-J-J Jack a-a-a- are rude disrespectful not c-c-c-caring kiniving hateful evil scum" Kira said still shaking and crying.

They looked at her and smiled Beetlejuice got off the couch and carried her to their room with Skye and Lydia following he magicked her pajamas put her under the covers she fell asleep fast.

"So what do we do in the morning" Lydia said

"I don't know but i didn't want to say this in front of Kira but our mom and her new husband Jack are coming for a visit tomorrow, just hope they don't stay cause it won't sit well with Kira" Sky said.

"So your saying that I was the mysterious figure in the black and white striped suit she saw in the cemetery" BJ said.

"Yes I think she knew you were trying to protect her she was only 2 years old" Skye said.

"Aww Beej you are her protector that is so sweet" Lydia said smiling.

Skye and Lydia head to their room to get some sleep BJ gets into bed and falls asleep holding Kira.


	13. Unwanted Guests Comes To Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Kira's mom Mary and her husband Jack come for a visit to see her children she knows Skye has a girlfriend but how will they react when they see Kira's boyfriend Beetlejuice? How will BJ and Kira react to Mary and her new husband?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this unwanted visit

Skye, Lydia, BJ and Kira got dressed, went downstairs, ate breakfast, and are sitting on the couch watching a scary movie Skye is sitting next to Lydia Kira is on BJ's lap while Lydia is sitting next to him they hear the doorbell ring. Skye gets up and walks over to the door opening it, seeing their mom Mary and her new husband Jack, they walk in, Skye closes the door, and sits on the love seat next to her mom and Jack while Lydia is looking at both of them talking, while BJ and Kira go upstairs to their room, she doesn't want to see them cause of what happened when she was 2 years old, and still wants to send her to an asylum, when she sees her mom and her husband Jack she doesn't know how they will react to Kira's boyfriend BJ.

"Mom what are you and Jack doing here we weren't expecting you this soon what brings you here?" Skye said.

"Well we wanted to see you and Kira and see how you both were doing i see you have a girlfriend" Mary said.

Lydia looks at Mary and smiles at both her and Skye.

"Yeah mom this is Lydia, Lyds this is Mary our mom and her new husband Jack" Skye said.

"Nice to meet you" Mary said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Lydia said.

Skye, Mary Jack and Lydia are now sitting on the couch talking, BJ and Kira are still in their room talking.

"Beej can we go downstairs even though I don't want to see them, I don't trust or like them" Kira said shaking.

"Ok i'm not sure how they will react to me" BJ said carrying Kira downstairs over to the love seat sitting down with her on his lap with her head buried into his chest.

"Mom this is Kira's boyfriend BJ he really cares about her and she cares about him he's also her protector ever since she was 2 years old" Skye said.

"Nice to meet you BJ" Mary said.

Beetlejuice looks at Jack and Mary low angry growling while still hugging a shaking Kira.

"Mom why are you both really here, I know it's not to check on us, we both are fine as you can see, I told BJ and Lydia the story when we were little" Skye said.

"That story is true we are here to talk to you about Kira and staying for a few weeks" Mary said.

"What about Kira? she is fine I know she is, so does Lydia and BJ your not thinking about committing her are you" Skye said.

"We know she is mentally and physically not fine, I heard about what happened, this is another trauma on top of the one when she was 2 years old Jack and I think she should be in one" Mary said.

BJ low angry growls then both Kira and BJ poof away and reappear in their room Beej is pacing back and forth seething with anger while Kira is laying down on the bed shaking and crying.


	14. Committed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Skye, Lydia and BJ are sleeping Kira goes downstairs to get some warm milk but when she does Jack and Mary take her to the asylum to help her with her trauma Wll BJ be able to get her out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting intense what do you think about Jack and Mary so far do you think they are helping Kira or trying to hurt her worse than she already is? also what do you think of Dave being Jack's son and trying to rape Kira?

Skye and Lydia went to their room to get ready for bed, after their routine, they fall asleep. BJ falls asleep too Kira can't sleep so she goes downstairs to get some warm milk, she looks in the fridge to see if they have milk, but she doesn't know that Jack and Mary are behind her, when she closes the fridge door they grab her wrists, she kicks both of them and tries to scream but Jack picks her up, handgags her, and carries her to the car, Mary gets in the back seat, Jack lays her on the backseat, Mary handgags her, he gets in the drivers seat, turns the car on, pulls out of the driveway, and heads to the Winter River Asylum where they both work, they get there fast, park the car, get out, Jack carries her inside still handgagging her, and heads to a padded room, lays her on the bed, walks out, locks the door, she tries to sleep but can't, she sits up looking around still shaking and crying, she calls for Beetlejuice, but the doctors come in with a needle, she tries to kick them, but they inject her with a needle, then walk out, she gets up, walks around, but feels dizzy falls on the floor laying there, she sees the bruises on her wrists where the gauze is, she's shaking and crying hysterically yelling, the doctors come back in, strap her down, and inject her a lot, while Mary and Jack watch the monitor smiling, she's sitting on the floor in a ball waiting for someone to save her and get her out of this hell hole. Elsewhere BeetleJuice wakes up but doesn't see Kira anywhere, he heads into Skye and Lyds room and asks them if they have seen her.

"Guys have you seen Kira i know when she can't sleep she gets some warm milk i looked in the kitchen she isn't there neither are Jack and Mary" BJ said.

They look at him and reassure him that where ever they are she's fine with them.

"We can find her in the morning cause we know she doesn't want to see you like this she's still fragile, scared and weak" Skye said.

BJ floats back to their room and sleeps hoping morning comes soon, Meanwhile back at the asylum a fragile. scared, weak and really drugged up Kira is still in a ball she doesn't notice Jack, Mary and Dave walk in, over to her, she ignores them, but tries to trip and kick them, but they beat her up again, she still has a black eye, bruises, cuts, strap cuts, now newer bruises, Dave punches her in the same eye making it more blacker than it was, she has her sunglasses and puts them on over her eyes, he kisses her on the lips, she punches him but he gives her another busted lip, she kicks him in the groin hard. Jack and Mary help him up and out of the room, locking the door again, she is still curled into a ball, they broke her, she tried to be strong but it didn't work. Finally it is morning Skye, Lydia and BJ got dressed and looked everywhere but couldn't find her they sat on the couch he had a pretty good idea where she is he will find her and bring her back home.

"I think i know where she is i will bring her home don't worry i hope she is ok" BJ said as he disappeared.

He appeared in the Winter River Asylum trying to find his girlfriend, he saw Dave, Jack and Mary and growled at them, he was really really pissed, he floated past them, found the room Kira was in, walked over to her, helped her up, carried her in his arms waiting for her to talk.

"Come on Scarecrow say those magic b-words 3 times" Beetlejuice said.

B-B-Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice B-Beetlej-juice Kira said holding onto his jacket tight.

With a wink, a nod and a puff of smoke, they were gone. And the institution went on lockdown.

When they got home they saw him holding Kira in his arms she looked really terrible paler, shaking and crying.

“Oh dear, let’s get her to the bathroom. A hot shower, and a space where she can puke without making too much of a mess, should do wonders.” Skye said.

Lydia walked up to them and helped her upstairs, to the bathroom across the hall from her room, she kneeled her down in front of the toilet, and gave her some privacy she closed the door, and headed back downstairs and sat on the couch with Skye and BJ.

"She doesn't look so good what happened to her" Lydia said looking at BeejJ.

Beetlejuice looked at them and was pissed.

"She was in the asylum, your mom and Jack took her there to try to help her, it didn't help her at all and to make matters worse Dave was there, they injected her a lot not sure what else happened, we will see when she comes back downstairs" BJ said.

After Kira got done puking and a hot shower she crawled to the door, opened it, crawled out into the hallway, crawled to her room, laid on the floor with the towels on, BJ floated upstairs to their room, saw her on the floor, dried her, magicked her pjs on, carried her downstairs and walked back to the couch, sitting down with her on his lap she buried her head in his chest, she looked at them and took her sunglasses off.

"Oh my god not again" Skye said.

Kira tries to talk but it comes out shaky. "M-m-mom and J-J-Jack grabbed me by the wrists, i kicked them and screamed, he handgagged me, they took me there, locked me in a padded room, the doctors injected me more than once, i was drugged up a lot, then mom, Jack and Dave came in, i tried to trip and kick them, but they beat me up again, Dave gave me a blacker eye, h-h-he k-k-kissed m-m-me o-o-on t-t-the l-l-lips then gave me a new busted lip, after i kicked him hard in the groin, i don't feel so good again can i go to sleep" Kira said falling asleep in his arms.

Skye, Lydia and BJ all went upstairs to bed, he laid her on their bed and went under the covers with her and fell asleep holding her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome


	15. Not So Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira stays home alone while Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are out for a whole day and come back in the morning they trust her but she might not be so home alone as she thinks. What will she do when her mom and step-dad find her home alone? will she run out of the house, hide somewhere and call BJ? Will they invite Dave to help torture her?

Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice told Kira that they trust her to be alone while they are out for a day and will be back in the morning but if something happens to call them or to call his name 3 times and he will be there to take her with him. 

She hugged them and he poofed them away. She went to get her milkshake and walked back to her and BJ's room where she relaxed on her bed with her notebook full of songs, finishing the last one and finishing the milkshake. She put the notebook back into her backpack.

What she didn't know was that Jack and Mary were there with her planning something just not sure what. 

She walked to her window, opened it and sat down next to it thinking about what Skye, Lydia and BJ are doing hoping they are having fun. 

She didn't know that they opened her door, and saw her staring out the window, walking over to her, trying to grab her arm, but she sees them and runs out of her room, down the stairs, but she falls and lands on her hands, she gets up, opens the front door, but before she can run out, Jack grabs her arm hard, she kicks him, but he slaps her hard leaving a mark on her face, she finally kicks him in the stomach, letting go she runs out the door and down the driveway, but she doesn't notice Dave standing there, he handgags her, dragging her back into the house, and into her room, throws her on her and BJ's bed, laying on top of her with one hand holding her wrists above her head the other ripping off her clothes, starting to have fun even though she doesn't like it, she shuts her eyes closed tight not wanting to see what is happening. 

Meanwhile Skye, Lydia and BJ are having fun but they know someone is missing what they don't know is something bad is happening to Kira back home. 

Back in the room Dave is still torturing (raping) her, he got real rough giving her bruises, nail marks, and trying to kiss her but she bit him hard, he got off of her, got dressed and left the room leaving her nude, weak, shaking, scared and crying, she wrapped the blanket around her not wanting BeeJ to find out, but her parents walked in and started to hit her, and used kerosine, and matches to burn her, they left the room, she sat curled into a ball still with the blanket around her, she called his name 3 times in a shaky voice.

"B-B-Beetlejuice, Beetlej-juice, Beetlejuice she said hoping he heard her and came back.

BJ poofed in and saw her in a ball with a blanket around her, seeing her ripped clothes on the floor, he helped her up and juiced her new black clothes from head to toe, he carried her in his arms and poofed to where Skye and Lydia were, not letting go, they found a hotel with 2 beds in one room Skye and Lydia in one bed and Kira and BJ in the other. They looked at him than at Kira noticing that she was weak, pale, shaking and still crying he laid her on the bed and they tried to calm her down.

"What happened to her BJ" Skye said.

"I don't know she won't tell me, all I saw back in our room was her in a blanket curled into a ball weak, pale, shaking and crying and her ripped clothes on the floor" BJ said.

"You don't think Dave did it to her do you?" Lydia said.

Kira got off the bed, grabbed her towels, and headed into the bathroom, closed the door, got undressed, stepped into the tub, turned on the warm water, washed her body hissing cause of the 3rd degree burns on her body, and her hair, turned off the water, wrapped the towel around her body, and dried her hair, walked out, grabbing her clothes, walking into the closet, got dressed, her hair dried fast, sat back on the bed looking at them and nodded her head. 

They didn't notice her face with a slap mark from Jack when he slapped her hard, the bruises on her wrists and arm from Jack and Dave, nail marks, from Dave 3rd degree burns from Mary and Jack and scrapes on her hands when she fell down the last step while running, BJ juiced her pajamas and she got under the covers trying to fall asleep and he got in with her and held her close while Skye and Lydia got into their bed and fell asleep she is trying not to feel pain.


	16. The Special Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye, Lydia, Kyra and Beetlejuice are enjoying their vacation away from home and are in a hotel but Kira can't stop thinking about what happened to her. What will they do when they see the bruises, nail marks, slap mark and burns? Will she tell them what happened or will she keep it to herself until the pain gets worse that she tells them?

Kira gets up quietly to take a shower without waking Skye, Lydia and BJ since they need to sleep more, she's used to getting up early, she grabs her towels and robe, walks into the bathroom, closes the door, undresses, gets into the tub, turns on the warm water, washes her hair, then her body but hisses when it touches the burns, she turns the water off, wraps the towel around her hair, uses the other towel to dry off, then puts her robe on, looks in the mirror, and sees the burns, she walks out, heads into the room closet where her clothes are, gets dressed and puts her combat boots on, heads back into the bathroom to put her makeup on, brush her hair and teeth, her hair dries fast she puts it in a messy half ponytail, (Like Lydia does) and walks out, sits by the window looking out. Sometime later Skye, Lydia and BJ get up, do their morning routine after they get ready for the day, Skye and Lydia head to get breakfast for them while BJ and Kira are looking out the window, but walk back to their bed lay down and relax while waiting for them to return with breakfast.

Kira looks at him and smiles.

"Thank you for coming back to get me and bring me here i can't go back home not after what happened the memories are still in my mind, in the house and our room" Kira said.

BJ looks back at her and smiles back.

"Your welcome babes i will always come when you call like I did with Lyds" BJ said.

Skye and Lydia come back with breakfast for everyone they give BJ and Kira theirs and sit on their bed eating their breakfast BJ, Skye and Lydia eat theirs but Kira doesn't touch hers, she just puts it on the table and lays back down on the bed Skye, Lydia and BJ are really concerned about her they just watch her laying down and talk.

"I wonder why she isn't eating she always eats when we give her food" Skye said.

"Maybe she's not hungry and still thinking about what happened to her" Lydia said.

"We can't push or force her to talk, she will talk when she's ready so what should we do today since it's raining and will be raining all day" Beetlejuice said.

"Well we could relax and play a board game and just let Kira rest" Lydia said.

Skye sits at the head of Skye and Lydia's bed while Lydia and BJ sit at the end of their bed and plays the board game while Kira rests and relaxes since she is in a lot of pain.


	17. Planning A Surprise For Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye, Lydia, and Beetlejuice are still playing a board game while Kira is resting they are talking about something and will surprise Kira hoping she will like it

Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are talking about moving to a new house, (the house that Lydia and her family lived in with the Maitlands) hoping it will be a fresh start for Kira so she can forget about what happened in their old house, meaning they have to get all their stuff and make the rooms like they were before they redecorated the basement will be a basement again the guest room will be normal again Kira and BJ's room will be normal again that way Jack and Mary can stay in the guest room and make Kira's room whatever they want since they will be the only ones living there. 

Beetlejuice disappears and reappears at the old house poofing all their stuff to the Deetz house, Skye and Lydia will take Charles and Delia's room and redecorate it the way they both want while Kira and BJ will take Lydia's old room (it's still the way she left it when she went to college) hoping Kira will love it since it's goth like her style. The basement will be Lydia's darkroom where her and Skye can develop the pictures she takes. BJ already made Charles and Delia's room the way both Skye and Lydia will like. 

Meanwhile Kira is still asleep but wakes up really fast, gets out of bed, grabs her towels, and walks into the bathroom, where she takes a nice warm shower, she closes the door, gets in the tub, turns on the warm water, washing her hair and body, she hisses cause of the 3rd degree burns that will never heal, she turns off the water, wraps the towels around her body and hair, walks out of the bathroom, gets her clothes, gets dressed, goes back into the bathroom, brushes her hair and teeth and puts it in a messy ponytail and walks back over to the bed relaxing, she sees them playing a board game and talking but she doesn't interrupt them she just watches.

They finish the board game and get ready for the day as they finish getting ready, and the rest of their stuff they brought with them, they see Kira and hug her, making her wince in pain, BJ carries her while Skye and Lydia hold hands he poofs them and the suitcases they brought to the hotel with them to the Deetz house where Skye and Lydia head upstairs down the hall from Lydia's room into their room that used to be her parents room, BJ and Kira are in Lydia's old room where he lays her down on the bed.

"Wow this room is amazing I love it, can't believe Lydia let me have it I guess she knows what I like" Kira said smiling.

"Yeah Lyds and I used to hangout here all the time, her and Skye are down the hall in her parents old room made to their liking" Beetlejuice said.

Skye and Lydia walk in with smiles on their faces and see that Kira loves the room.

"Yeah this was my favorite room when I was a teenager now it's yours, Skye and I wouldn't fit in here" Lydia said.

"I hope this will help you start over and not have to worry about what happened to you in our old house" Skye said.

Kira looks at them all and smiles, they sit in the chair and BJ sits next to her on the bed savoring the moment, hoping she can finally tell them what happened instead of at dinner in the new house that they will live in forever, hoping none of the bullies or their parents show up at the house or at school Kira is trying to forget what happened to her.


	18. Spending Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice are spending time together in the new house in Kira's room hoping she tells them what happened What will they do when she tells them?

Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice are sitting in Kira's room listening to her tell them what happened, not sure how they will react especially Beetlejuice cause he really cares about Kira and is her protector ever since she was 2 years old he was always there for her while Skye and Lydia were in college, they still go to college but have winter vacation and have fun with Beetlejuice while Kira is in school even though she skips class and tries to avoid the bullies and parents who always abuse her, she took a deep breath and started to tell them.

"When you guys were having fun i was home alone or so i thought, i didn't think anything of it, i was finishing my milkshake and lyrics to a song, when i walked over to my window thinking about you and how much fun you were having on vacation and the hotel we were in, Mom and Jack didn't bother knocking on the door, they just opened it walked in, over to me, and tried grabbing my arm, trying to drag me out of our bedroom, i ran out of the room fast and down the stairs, but fell down the last step landing on my hands instead of my face, i got up, opened the door, but before i could run, Jack grabbed my arm hard i kicked him, but he slapped me in the face hard leaving a mark, i kicked him in the stomach hard, he let go and i ran out of the house down the driveway thinking i could make it, but didn't notice Dave standing there they invited him (not sure why) i bumped into him and tried to run but he grabbed me, handgagged me, dragging me back into the house, up the stairs, to our bedroom, picked me up, threw me on the bed, laying on top of me with one hand holding my wrists above my head, the other ripping off my clothes starting to torture (rape) me, even though i didn't like it, i shut my eyes tight not wanting to see what was happening, he got real rough, giving me bruises, nail marks, and kissed me on the lips, i bit him hard, he got off of me, got dressed and left the room leaving me pale, weak, nude, shaking, scared and crying, i wrapped the blanket around me but Mary and Jack walked in threw the blanket off started hitting me and dumped kerosine, on me then lit a match and threw it and it started burning me, they left the room, after the match burned out i wrapped the blanket around me even though my body was hot and curled into a ball, in the corner of the room still pale, weak, crying and shaking that's when i called BJ he got there saw my ripped clothes, kerosene and the match on the floor he juiced me in new clothes and poofed me to the hotel where you all were" Kira said taking a breath looking at them BJ was fuming but stayed calm.

"Wow i can't imagine going through something like that and surviving" Lydia said.

"It's a miracle that you survived all of that" Skye said.

"I know i was thinking of you all the whole time especially Beej cause i knew he was protecting me without killing them" said Kira.

"You know i would protect you no matter how much i want to kill them babes" BJ said.

Kira sat on his lap with her head buried in his chest holding his jacket he sat there holding her rubbing small circles on her back calming her down.


	19. Figuring Out What and How To Help Kira After What She Told Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice are eating dinner but she falls asleep he puts her to bed then finishes dinner and talks to them about how and what to help her after that story she told them Will they be able to help?

Skye and Lydia put the food on the table and sit down, Beetlejuice gets up from the couch, walks over to the table, puts Kira in her chair, then they sit down to eat she only takes a little bit of food, but doesn't eat, she falls asleep at the table, BJ gets up from his chair, walks over to her, picks her up, carries her upstairs to their room, juices her pjs on, puts her under the covers, closes the door, heads back downstairs to finish dinner and talk to them about what and how to help her after that long story she told them.

They never went through that before, so they are trying to figure it out and help her since she never went through that before, hoping they can help, either that or take her to therapy but they won't make her go if she doesn't want to, why would she want to tell some stranger about the trauma she just went through that won't help either they are trying not to take her back to the Winter River Asylum where Jack and Mary work so she can get drugged up again but they don't want to bring back that memory.

They are still talking about it while Kira is sleeping since she has school in the morning hoping none of the bullies will hurt her especially Dave if he does then she doesn't know what to do she also hopes Mary and Jack don't abuse her or recommit her to the asylum cause she doesn't think she will survive even though she survived it the first time she's not crazy but she is tired of the abuse and torture from Roxie, Mia, Kate, Dave, Jack and Mary. 

Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice moved from the Hart residence to the Maitland-Deetz residence where Kira will start over and forget the memories of abuse and torture from the bullies and parents and start fresh in a new school than the one she is in now, hopefully her problems don't follow her home this time, she can't take much more of it, she's fragile, weak, injured more than ever, and tired all the time for a 10 year old kid she's lucky to have her sister, best friend, and boyfriend/protector with her throughout her life.

"We can't send her to a therapist cause she will just shut down and not talk about the ordeal she went through" Skye said.

"Yeah that's true it might make it worse, and we can't send her back to the asylum where your parents work, she's not crazy, she might not survive it this time" Lydia said.

"Right Lyds so what do we do i hate seeing her like this, makes me want to kill them but i promised her i wouldn't even though I have the urge to do it" BJ said.

"I don't know we will think of something" Said Lydia.

They put the dishes in the dishwasher and they all head to their rooms get ready for bed and fall asleep maybe they can sleep in while Kira is at school.


	20. Dealing With Bullies Again/In The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira finally goes to school when she gets there she sees a new popular girl named Aster, and the bullies Dave, Kate, Mia and Roxie she tries to ignore them but they call her names and Dave kisses her but he also knocks her unconscious when she pushes him away What will happen when she finds out her parents work at the hospital? Will they hurt her again or will Lydia, Skye and Beetlejuice get there in time?

Kira wakes up early, goes into the bathroom, brushes her teeth, and hair which she often wears in a bushy ponytail with long parted bangs. She wears pale face makeup and peach eye shadow around her eyelids, under her eyebrows and above her cheekbones. After she gets her hair and makeup done, she walks into her room, to her closet, picks out her favorite black outfit and combat boots, (used to be Lydia's but she dresses differently this time she's still a little goth) puts them on, gets her backpack, heads out of the room, down the stairs, out the door and walks to school hoping not to be late. 

She gets there fast, walks inside, heads to her locker, opens it, but doesn't get anything out just looks in the mirror, and closes her locker, she then notices a new popular girl named Aster who is with Dave, Kate, Mia and Roxie, they see her and start to taunt and call her names, Aster doesn't look to happy with them taunting Kira and calling her names, they walk away, but Dave stays and flirts with her again putting his hands on her where they don't belong, she looks at him with pleading eyes to let her go, but she remembers he's stronger than her, he has one hand around her throat squeezing hard so she can't talk or scream, he kisses her on the lips longer, she looks at him with wide eyes and in fear, hoping he loosens his grip on her throat but he doesn't, with his tight grip around her throat, he uses his other hand and pushes her hard against the lockers, making her hit her head hard on her locker, her eyes close, he finally loosens his grip, and she falls to the floor laying there unconscious.

After he walks away laughing, Aster comes out, runs over to her, trying to wake her up, but she doesn't, she picks her up and walks to her car, opens the door, lays her on the back seat, closes the door, gets in the drivers seat, buckles up, and drives to the hospital, she gets there fast, the nurse brings Kira to a empty room, she's laying on the bed, Aster sits in the room with her and texts Skye about what happened.

Meanwhile Skye gets a text and all 3 of them head to the hospital. Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice arrive at the hospital, find Kira's room, walk in, and sits next to Aster, while Beetlejuice sits next to Kira, holding her hand, hoping she wakes up. She tells them what happened to Kira, and they leave the room to get coffee, while BJ stays with her, just resting his eyes, just then Jack and Mary walk in with evil smirks on their faces, they look at Kira, not noticing that BJ is in the room, walk over to her, try to abuse her again, Skye, and Lydia return with coffee, Aster went back to school, they see Jack and Mary abuse her and wake BJ up, he sees them and kick them out of the room, Kira finally opens her eyes, sits up and sees Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice and smiles, she hugs them, BJ is laying on the bed with Kira laying on his lap burying her head in his chest holding his jacket trying to talk but can't.

"I can't believe Dave did that to her in school and left her there on the floor unconscious" Lydia said.

"I'm just glad Aster found her, brought her here and texted us about what happened" Skye said.

"I don't understand why your parents work here when the asylum is closed and abused her while i was in the room, they didn't see me i was resting my eyes but when you both came back you woke me up and we kicked them out" Beetlejuice said.

"I just hope when Kira starts at a new school that nothing bad happens, she just needs to start over and forget everything that happened" Lydia said.

"Maybe we should just get her back home where she will be comfortable, she doesn't really like hospitals even when she was 2 years old they creep her out they remind her of the asylum" Skye said.

"I can get us back there but she can't talk, babes would you do the honor of saying the magic B word 3 times" Beetlejuice said.

Skye, Lydia BJ and Kyra are ready to go home they hold on to him waiting patiently.

"Ok here goes nothing Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" Lydia said as they poofed out of the hospital and back home into Kira's room where BJ laid her in bed, covered her up, and sat with her while Skye and Lydia left and went to their room they all fell asleep.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome


End file.
